A vortex flow apparatus includes a container for a fluid that flows in a swirling circular path. Particle separators are one example of a known use for vortex flow apparatus. Another proposed use is as a muffler for an external combustion or an internal combustion engine which may be a spark ignition engine or a compression ignition engine. When used as a muffler, the kinetic energy of the flowing gases and thermal energy and the amplitude of acoustic or aerodynamic oscillations is modified including sound, ultrasound and infrasound waves. The apparatus reduces sound entering the container from the inlet and when implemented as a muffler reduces sound or noise emanating from the combustion engine.
Applicants' assignee is the owner by assignment of U.S. Pat. No. 8,246,704 that issued on Aug. 21, 2012 and is entitled “Contained Vortices Device” and U.S. Pat. No. 8,409,312 that issued on Apr. 2, 2013 and is entitled “Muffler.” In the course of developing the above inventions many alternative embodiments have been conceived by applicants that may provide additional benefits or may be used in an effort to circumvent the scope of the claims in the above patents.
This application is directed to protecting alternative embodiments that applicants have conceived and that applicants may develop and test in the future.